Naruto: King of Monsters: The Holiday Stories
by Roanes Steel
Summary: This is the side story of King of Monsters where Naruto gets to meet the mascots of all the Major Holidays. Now you can enjoy your favorite Holidays in a much more 18 setting with Naruto, your welcome.
1. Happy, Sexy Holidays Naruto Uzumaki!

**{Merry Christmahaniquanska, my fellow fiction addicts and welcome to a special Holiday chapter that I through together because … just because. Today Naruto will meet a special monster girl and her human counterpart, Rebecca the red nosed reindeer girl and Santa Babe Nicole. Enjoy}**

Talking, "Happy Holidays!"

Thinking, _'Happy Holidays.'_

Jutsu, Holiday Style: Decorate the House Jutsu

Monster Powered Talking **"Happy Holidays?"**

Monster Powered Thinking _**'Happy Holidays.'**_

Notes from the author, **{I wish you guys a happy holiday for whatever you celebrate, I personally celebrate Christmas.}**

Naruto was in living room of the tree house, waiting up for the mystical Santa Claus and his reindeer friends to come and deliver the presents to his house. He's alone right now because Hikari had jumped him in the first five minutes of waiting and ad promptly been fucked into unconsciousness before being put to bed. So now Naruto sat on the couch with a soda as he tried to stay awake. He had stayed up longer than this before so as he slowly drifted off he couldn't help thinking that someone was doing this deliberately, like a Genjutsu.

With that he pulsed his chakra and bolted awake to see that there were two people in his house frozen in shock halfway through putting presents under the tree. Naruto then noticed that they were both female and very sexy ones at that. The first one was a woman with deer features, mainly hoofed legs and antlers with fur covering the good parts in a kind of bikini. She had fairly decent breast at a mid C cup while her ass was much more plentiful to balance it out.

The second one was a very curvaceous white haired woman with at least DD cup breasts and a slimmer ass in a sexy Santa outfit. The pair, if put together, would make the picture perfect woman Naruto mused as he wrapped up his examination. He noticed something that caused his mind briefly shut down however, when he saw that the Santa woman had a wet spot on her crotch from how intensely he had been staring, along with the massive tent he was pitching. This caused him to miss the conversation the two were having.

"Oh shit he saw us! If he tells anyone than we will lose the blessing of the season, right? What will we do Rebecca?" Nicole asked her partner as she had a mini freak-out. The reindeer only licked her lips as she eyed the bulge in Naruto's pants while she crept closer. **"We just have to make sure he stays quiet, and I know just the way."** With that she began stroking the clothed cock of the blonde, which snapped him out of his trance.

Naruto shook his head before focusing on the reindeer woman who obviously found a toy she liked. **"Listen big boy, we need you to keep this to yourself, otherwise something bad will happen to us."** Naruto was having a hard time focusing on her words as she never stopped stroking him since she started. In the background Nicole was having a hard time keeping her composure as her friend stroked off the hot blonde in the room. **"Anyway, if you be a good boy and keep us a secret I may give you a very special gift."**

Naruto caught that loud and clear through the haze of pleasure and pulled the woman onto his lamp, which caught her by surprise. "If you mean what I think you do, and both of you do it, then I will. If not, then I might have to tell someone about this." He said in a husky tone, which sent the woman in his lap into a mini orgasm as she purred. **"Oh you naughty boy, I guess we don't have a choice do we Nicole?"** The white haired woman shook her head without taking her eyes of her friend's rear, which was currently grinding into Naruto's length. Rebecca smiled at her friend before shout, **"Good! Now where were we sexy?"** She quickly drove her lips into Naruto's in a very hot and passionate kiss as the lust within her finally had an output of the willing verity. Naruto was trying to get out of his pants without disengaging in his lip lock and only managed to just barely free his member, which came to rest along the reindeer's furry ass and point straight at Nicole.

As if knowing this Naruto grunted as some pre-cum flew from his dick to land on the woman's face, right on her lips. That was the metaphorical switch that sent the woman into willingness as the smell alone made her cum, dropping her to her knees as her legs turned to jelly. However the other two occupants were completely oblivious to this as Naruto lifted Rebecca's hips before spearing her, throwing her violently into orgasm as Naruto started to plough her womanhood. It didn't take long for Naruto to cum though, seeing as he had been rubbed off by the woman that was to be expected. However what the woman didn't expect was for him to stay hard, seeing as he was not even eighteen yet.

"**How, ~oh god~, are you still hard?"** She asked as she was forced to cum once again. Naruto just smirked as he laid the woman on her back while he put her legs against her shoulders to really let the woman feel his thrusts. If the way she came when he started was any indication then she did indeed feel the thrusts much more. He was vaguely surprised when Nicole placed her hand on Rebecca's woman hood, allowing him to feel her hand as he thrust which made his orgasm pick up speed. "Go on, be a good boy and cum in her. You know she wants it, the dirty whore is begging for it with her eyes. She needs it." Nicole whispered into his ear, completely destroying his concentration as she forced him to kiss her when she finished.

He barely notice the reindeer woman start to go limp as she barely held on after her last orgasm. However he did remove himself from her, only to be tackled into the seat next to the woman by the horny Santa babe. He vaguely noticed that her lags were still on her shoulders before he was speared through a, formerly virgin, pussy. However Nicole was numb to the pain or Naruto's monster energy caused too much pleasure for to feel it, as she began to ride him right off the bat. Naruto had only felt bad about taking her virginity for the briefest of moments before he was slamming into the woman as she moaned a whole dictionary's worth of dirty phrases. In his mind, it was her choice as he wasn't going to tell a soul. This was mostly because he really wanted a repeat performance next year.

Still as the woman reached her third orgasm with his first one rapidly approaching, a pair of hands that were not his ended up on her bests before he found a reindeer sitting on his legs right behind Nicole. He didn't last any longer as he watched as the two sexy women made out on top of him. However that was all she could take as her eye rolled into the back of her head and she went out like light. Rebecca smirked as she removed her friend from the glorious cock they were sharing and lay her against the armrest before bending over the coffee table and shaking her hips at Naruto.

"**Come on big boy, this naughty reindeer needs to be punished by having that nice, thick rod up her ass. You can do that, right? You can make sure that I'm on the nice list next year, right?"** Naruto all but lunged at the woman as he forced himself into her tight backdoor, an action which caused Rebecca to moan out loudly, **"At last a real cock."** Naruto raised an eyebrow at that before he shrugged and thrust into her, causing her to immediately turn into a drooling mess as she began to cum while whimper about how good he was making her feel. It was right about then that a thought filled Naruto's head; he was literally fucking the Christmas spirits.

He smirked as the thought sank in while he leaned over the woman below him to put his lips by her ear as he rested his hand on her ass. "Who's is this?" He asked as he gave a hard thrust to her ass while simultaneously spanking her. This made her moan loudly as she came while shouting, **"Yours!"** Naruto smirked as he asked her again, "whose body is this, tell me!" After another spank and thrust the woman screamed loud enough to wake Nicole, **"Yours Naruto Uzumaki! This body is yours and only yours!"** the quiet gasp alerted Naruto to the wide awake Nicole as she started to finger herself, clearly getting off on her friend being dominated. He merely lifted the reindeer of the table before giving her a look, which she got immediately as she lay on her back under Rebecca, who was put on top of her as Naruto came before pulling out of her before placing his length between their womanhood's.

As soon as his hips touched their own, the two women entered a very steamy make out session as Naruto pulled back before thrusting into Rebecca's cunt. As the reindeer woman moaned he pulled out of her before going in-between them and then pulling out and entering Nicole's snatch. This started the pattern that gave way to the symphony of moans that the women began to accompany the sound of slapping flesh, causing the trio to rapidly approach their combined orgasm. When it hit Naruto was in-between the two pussies, causing his cum to spray the women's stomachs and the undersides of their breasts as their own releases sprayed on his hips. Naruto fell backwards onto the couch as his exhaustion hit, taking on two horny women after staying up for the better part of the night really took away his usual stamina. With that thought, Naruto fell into a deep sleep as visions of the fuck-fest he had danced through his head.

***Christmas day***

Naruto awoke with a start as he heard the scream of joy from his sister. He looked to see her holding up a fox plushy that vaguely reminded him of his own grin while his mother glanced towards him. "Hey honey sorry we didn't wake you but you were really out of it. I mean we heard you muttering about sexy reindeer and a sexy Santa, it must have been a good dream if that's any indication." Naruto looked down after his mother looked away, still blushing like a schoolgirl over the sight of his erection while Hikari licked her lips. He had apparently slipped out of his pants during the night. "Oh big brother, this was left under the tree, I think it's for you." Hikari said as she stared hungrily at his exposed length while he handed him a green envelope sealed with a red lipstick mark. Naruto took the letter as he pull he Hikari towards him, causing her to immediately swallow his length while Kushina started to struggle with herself as he read his mysterious letter.

"**Dear Naruto, aka lover**

**I'm writing this because Nicole and I won't be there when you wake up as the sun started to rise. I have to say, you were much better than rumor said because we had to stop time to finish the route on time. I hope we can meet again every year.**

**Love, your sexy Christmas girls, Rebecca and Nicole**

**P.S We left you a nice picture in the envelope just so you remember us by; I think you'll like it."**

Naruto pulled out the mentioned picture and went wide eyed as he came in Hikari's mouth while Kushina sucked on his balls. The picture was of Nicole and Rebecca with their breasts on his length and covered in quite a bit of fresh cum while they winked at the camera. Naruto smirked as he sealed the letter and picture into his hand. He couldn't wait for next year.

**{Done and done, this holiday special is over! I hope everyone likes this gift because I started it early on the 24****th**** and ended it now. I just have to say this, Happy Holidays Readers.}**

**{P.S. the real next chapter is started so keep a sharp eye out for it.}**


	2. Have a lovely Valentine's Day Naruto

**{Alright, I decided to go ahead and do a Valentine's Day chapter, mostly because I heart you guys, and almost every review so far said to do it very clearly. With that said, let's get on with it.}**

**Warnings for this chapter include, Not Canon to rest of Story, completely made up female characters, completely made up Monster Girl, and not a single Naruto girl getting sexy time.**

**Sexual warnings for this chapter include, public location sex, exhibitionism, spanking, excessive dirty talking, and a foursome, again!**

Talking, "Valentine!"

Thinking, _'Valentine.'_

Jutsu, Valentine Style: Have a Heart Jutsu

Monster Powered Talking **"Valentine?"**

Monster Powered Thinking_**'Valentine.'**_

Notes from the author,** {this is a Valentine's Day gift to you guys, I mean Monster Girls.}**

Naruto sat on top of a tree near the top of the Hokage Monument upon request of a 'mystery admirer' on Valentine's Day. He really had no reason to be here other than that, his mother and sister had to stay inside the house from their more … zealous fan boys. Hisana Hyuga had gone to his house in an effort to avoid the increasingly aggravated Hiashi Hyuga. Hanabi and Moegi had teamed up after their session and now spent their days at one of the forgotten training grounds to avoid their own fans.

He yawned as he sat in the tree waiting numbly for his admirer, more out of curiosity than anything else. However just as noon began to hit the day Naruto felt it, a slight haze fell over his eyes. However in an all too familiar motion, Naruto broke the monster Genjutsu that was trying to hold onto him. Once it was broken a trio of voices floated up from beneath him.

"Are you sure about this?" A meek woman's voice said making Naruto fell a sense of familiarity filled him as he began to lean over the side. "Of course, you saw that picture Nicole showed us." A prideful woman's voice said, this time causing Naruto a bit more shock as he more stopped for a second. However a final childish voice snapped him out of it, **"Of course, Rebecca had gone into vivid detail about this guy. Damn it, where is he? This was the place on the card, right Val?"**

Now that Naruto had fully leaned over his branch and saw the trio talking literally right underneath him. Each member of the trio seemed to have a 'theme' about them. One girl was pink; she wore a long pink dress with pink hair and, as far as he could tell pink eyes. She also had her hair pulled back into a couple of long ponytails with little red heart pins keeping them in place. She was also more gifted in the chest from what he could see.

The next girl was red; she wore a midriff exposing red tank top with a pair of red shorts that ended just below the knees. She also had red hair and eyes and one short ponytail held up with a pink heart pin holding it up. She was definitely the junk in the trunk one of the group.

The final girl was a monster girl, more specifically Cupid, and as he looked her over he had to wonder where the angel baby in a diaper image came from. This Cupid was a girl with a long white gown that was decorated with various patterns of hearts and birds while her wings were pink and red with a vaguely heart shape to them along with long white hair worn loose. She also didn't have that silly love bow thing Cupid was said to have. She was also the most hour glass shaped of the group.

He was so caught up in checking out the women he didn't realize that he was slipping out of the tree until he suddenly saw the woman suddenly got closer until he felt himself hit something soft. Immediately after he felt himself being flipped over before he felt a pair of lips against his own followed by someone trying to remove his clothes. Never one to deny a woman his body, Naruto sealed his clothes just before the woman on top of him was pulled away from him.

"**Damn it Tina, were had already picked an order!"** Cupid yelled at the woman in red, now known as Tina, before she began to look over Naruto's body. She must have liked what she saw because she left Tina to Val before she began to move her gown out of the way as she began to position herself on his face.

"I heard good things about you; let's see how true they are." Naruto would have raised an eyebrow at the woman's behavior, but he was currently too busy eating her out. Cupid was obviously not prepared for him to immediately start going down on her as she squealed in pleasure the second his tongue touched her lower lips.

Val and Tina could only watch as Naruto reduced the normally calm and collected Cupid into a wild woman who was throwing obscenities around like kunai. It made them more than a little hot under the collar. However, just before Cupid reached her finish, Naruto lifted her onto his shoulders before placing her against the tree, being careful of her wings as he did.

However instead of doing what she expected and finishing her off with his tongue as he had been doing, he slid her gently down the tree before slowly grinding himself against her mound, almost but not quite entering her. Cupid was breathing heavy as the slow, teasing thrusts of Naruto's length and the cocky look on his face was making her extremely pissed off.

Deciding that she had enough of Naruto's teasing, Cupid used her wings to throw her body forward and spearing herself onto Naruto's cock, squealing in pleasure as the intrusion forced her to come straight away. As soon as she finished cumming but before Naruto could start thrusting, Cupid got off of him and stumbled over to Val and Tina, nearly falling as he legs were weakened from her orgasm, before pushing the pink clad girl over towards Naruto while grumbling about bad ideas.

Naruto looked at the pink girl in front of him expectantly, more going with the trio's rules in order to not piss off the spirits of Valentine's Day or get them angry with each other. However after a moment of thought on what she wanted to do, Val timidly began to speak. "Can you, um, s-strip me?" Naruto would have chuckled at how timid the girl was, but if he was honest the thought of how much power these girls had right now was intimidating as hell. However his monstrous side was extremely eager to dominate all three of them and add their power to his kingdom. Those combined thoughts led to Naruto sensually stripping the woman, slowly massaging her as he removed her clothes while leaving long monster energized licks to her neck.

Val was slowly turning into mush at the skilled hands of Naruto as she let out nearly silent moans into his ear; both embarrassed and aroused at the fact her sisters were watching her be stripped by the blonde monster king.

When her clothes were finally gone Naruto stepped back, giving the woman time to collect herself while watching Cupid throw a silent hissy fit over the fact that Val had stayed with him longer than she did while Tina just giggled with a blush stained face. When the pink girl finished calming down she spoke up again, this time without stuttering. "I want you to make love to me, slowly and sensually for as long as possible." The girl smirked as the sound of Cupid punching the tree behind her filled the air while Naruto got to work. The other two women could only watch on in envy as Val was given the royal treatment by the blonde as he scooped her into his arms as he started making slow, powerful thrusts into her as lovingly as possible. He was told to make it last as long as possible and he would do it, he would take it slow in order to let the woman last until he came inside her.

After ten minutes of the slow 'love making' Val smirked again as she came up with a new order for the blonde. "Turn me around; I want them to watch you love me until the end." If Naruto was surprised by the order he didn't let it show as he turned her around and pressed her back into his chest as he spread her legs wide in order to show everything to the other women. He vaguely picked up on the muffled scream of frustration by Cupid as Val began to moan louder right into his ear. The scent of lust and sex was starting to fill the small section of the clearing as Naruto got closer to his climax until a new voice filtered in through the Genjutsu.

"I swear if I get one more proposition of marriage from some random civilian I'm going to kill someone!" The voice of Mikoto Uchiha said as she marched through the forest on a walk in private. Val was quick to clam up as the woman stop just outside of the haze that all holiday spirits had, her sex addled mind making her forget that the woman wouldn't be able to see them at all, but causing her to tighten up around Naruto. This had the unfortunate effect of causing both of them to cum simultaneously with Naruto letting out a low groan as Val let out an ear piercing squeal of pleasure as she fell limp, barely hanging on to consciousness as the mixture of fluids slowly churned inside her.

A short distance away Mikoto thought she heard something before she shrugged and continued on her way, confused as to why she thought she saw Naruto fucking someone in the middle of the woods.

Naruto panted as he walked Val over to the group, more tired from holding himself back than he would like. However as soon as Naruto placed the woman next to Cupid, he allowed a smirk to cross his face as the woman cried and reached towards him like a child before he turned to Tina just in time to catch the woman as she tackled him. As soon as he righted himself the woman dropped from his arms an bent over towards the tree, allowing her lower lips to be in clear view of Cupid as she slowly shook her hips side to side as she looked over her shoulder.

"Get over here and give it to me, hard and fast. I want you to make sure I won't be able to walk away from this clearing on my own." Naruto blinked before shrugging as he answered, "Alright, anything else?" The woman paused before looking at the woman under her with a grin. "I want you to spank me as well, and don't be afraid to get nasty with me." Naruto nodded before approaching the woman and lining himself up with her eager sex.

Tina smirked down at Cupid the split second before Naruto entered her and started immediately pounding her into the tree, making their joining end up almost literally in Cupid's face as Naruto began to spank Tina's ass red.

"Yes! Just like that you mother fucker! I want you engrave my slutty ass with your hand prints! Don't stop you bastard, don't ever stop!" Each sentence that left the red woman's mouth was punctuated by an even louder spank. During all this Naruto was slowly losing himself to an unknown lust as it started to fill the clearing as Val started to come back into consciousness.

A few minutes later Naruto grunted as a particularly hard spank forced Tina to cum which in turn caused him to begin filling her as well. As soon as he finished and pulled out of the red woman, a sudden haze filled his vision with swirling pinks and reds. The world turned upside down as Cupid, Val and Tina surrounded him, all panting heavily as the approached him. However before he tried to find a reason to the sudden change in his vision, Cupid threw herself at him, followed shortly by Val before Tina piled on.

Naruto quickly found himself in a mad lust as he thrust upward into Cupid as Val let her tongue dance along whatever part of his shaft wasn't lodged inside of the holiday icon while Tina was sucking on his balls. If he had been capable of logical thought he would have wondered where the sudden lust came from, or how the women seemed to be perfectly coordinated in their movements as they managed to switch places and positions every fourteen thrusts. As soon as Cupid came however, Naruto would feel something tingle in his brain before Val took over and came exactly fourteen thrusts later followed by Tina in another fourteen thrusts. What followed after that blurred in Naruto's mind with only a few sections of memory managing to stick, one where the trio of women kneeled before him as he came on them. Another was where the three women were sucking him off at the same time with a glaze of cum on their faces. The final was of one woman riding him as hard as possible as she cried his name in bliss.

By the time Naruto began to regain control of himself, the sun had already gone down and he was redressed. He pushed himself into a sitting position before the sound of something hitting the ground drew his attention. What he saw was a small heart shaped box with a note tied to it by a pink red, and white ribbon. Picking up the box Naruto decided he would read the note first before checking out what was inside it.

'_**Dear Naruto,**_

_**I have to say that for the first time ever I am glad I listened to another Holiday spirits tale. You are definitely a man I can see myself coming back to every year. To celebrate our newly minted relationship we left you a nice gift to remember us by.**_

_**Eternally yours, Lady Valentine, or as you know us, Cupid, Val and Tina.**_

_**P.S. Were we better than Nicole and Rebecca?'**_

Naruto rose an eyebrow before he opened the heart shaped box before his jaw met the ground. Inside the box was a moving image of a beautiful woman getting fucked by him as she gave the picture a peace sign. The woman had long white hair and had red heart shaped wings while she wore a long pink gown all that was currently pulled up to her waist to allow him the view of her snatch dripping his seed. He quickly noticed the label on the top of the picture, 'Lady Valentine Uzumaki and her husband during the honeymoon'. Naruto quickly got up and sealed the box in a seal on his leg that he used for 'special memories' next to a familiar picture from Christmas. However he couldn't help the feeling that his holidays would only get sexier from here.

**{Done and done. I hope you guys like this, I worked on it almost non-stop after I got home from my school just get it out today. Next Chapter is the normal story chapter of Anko and Kurenai, so feel free to suggest a Monster girl or two for that chapter. Enjoy Life Readers.}**

**{P. S. Don't get used to back to back updates, I almost burnt out a few times getting this done for you guys on time. However I did because I heart my readers, in a friend way.}**


	3. Short St Partrica's Day for Naruto

**{Eh, it's a holiday. Well here's a chapter for it. Also it will be short because I had no idea how to make it longer.}**

**Warnings for this chapter include, Not Canon to rest of Story, completely made up female characters, completely made up Monster Girl, and not a single Naruto girl getting sexy time.**

**Sexual warnings for this chapter include, Loli, Female binding Naruto with plants, Something I don't know the name of but is basically cumming from being rubbed by a woman's skin, and** **Sex while floating. Enjoy.**

Talking, "St. Patrick!"

Thinking, _'St Patrick.'_

Jutsu, St. Patrick Style: Giant Clover Jutsu

Monster Powered Talking **"St. Patrick?"**

Monster Powered Thinking_**'St. Patrick.'**_

Notes from the author,** {It's a day for clovers and green things, I mean Monster Girls.}**

Naruto sighed as he brushed down his shirt, with was white with a cartoony green leaf pattern on. He was really annoyed that his mother had all but forced him to wear the shirt, even after a bout of sex. She kept saying that since he didn't have any green clothes of his own he had to wear this of St. Patrick would curse him. He sighed as he took a leisurely stroll through the Forest of Death for a nice spot to destroy the foul shirt. He didn't want to be caught dead in his mother's shirt, and it was really tacky as well so he was doing her a favor by getting rid of it.

However felt something strange happen as soon as he actually removed the shirt, it was kind of like he had just removed his only defense against some unseen forced that wanted nothing more than to devour his soul. He ignored this feeling expertly as he knew that almost all of those forces would rather eat something more sexual than his soul. Little did he know that while this force would not kill him it was in one hell of a competition with a few rivals.

Before Naruto could start the funeral pyre he had set up for the shirt a small weight slammed into his side, forcing him into a patch of clovers he was sure hadn't been there before. He rolled onto his back to get a look at what hit him, only to deadpan as he saw a diminutive girl in an outfit that was little more than a green bikini with an open long sleeved green jacket, and a large hat with a clover on it. The girl smirked down at the blonde as he tried to get up, only for him to discover that his arms were being held by the surprisingly strong clover.

The girl had clearly been waiting for him to discover that he was bound, as she smirks down at him with a look that was half way between lust and condescendence. **"I'm surprised that this is the man that had managed to tame Christmas and Valentine's day, I personally am underwhelmed by the supposed 'sex god' that they made you out to be."**

Naruto watched as the woman floated towards him, that annoying smirk still on her face as she started to introduce herself. **"I am Patricia, the saint of the so called St. Patrick's day. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be busy seeing if you're as good as they say."** Patricia licked her lips as she finished her statement, her looks clearly showing that despite her attitude, she was eager to get started. Naruto could only growl lowly as he struggled against the clovers that held him, not looking forward to being dominated but he was still going to try to escape.

Patricia made the clovers remove Naruto's pants, seeing as the blonde hadn't done it himself due to the situation. She stood shocked at size of the third leg the blonde sported, the truth of the gossip she had heard sinking in. Shaking her head Patricia straddled Naruto's waist, trapping Naruto's length between her body and his.

"**I think I'll warm you up a bit first, just to make sure that you really are as good as they say."** That was her excuse, she really just wanted to try and prolong her wait so that she could prepare herself for the eventual insertion. For once she was glad that she was a leprechaun, mostly because her kind was linked to that stupid myth about little men at the end of rainbows with a pot of gold.

However she noticed that Naruto was growing harder underneath her, it also throbbed wildly she kept rubbing her body along him. Naruto noticed that as she was losing focus on her clovers; meaning that she was focused on making him cum. He grunted as the girl had managed to hook her bikini top around his cock, causing it to snap off after the next movement.

The snapping of the bikini set off a chain reaction of different events, the first being Naruto reaching his peak and shooting his load up onto the girl's face due to how intense she had been watching his cock. This caused Patricia to lose focus on her clover binds as she moaned due to the strong scent of man that now coated her face. That led to Naruto pinning the girl beneath him with a strong sideways roll, allowing him to stare down at the, now suddenly fearful, leprechaun.

"Well now that you've had your fun, I think it's my turn to be on top don't you?" Naruto smirked down at the loli below him, who was obviously not experienced with having someone dominating her, and the fact that she had bound him to the ground had made him more than a little annoyed with her. With that in mind, he wasn't going to just go as fast as possible. He wasn't cruel enough to do that, plus her body would be in more pain than anything if he did.

Patricia was unprepared for the sudden rush of pleasure and relaxation as Naruto began to rock into her, taking it slow and taking her completely off guard as he relaxed her with his monster energy. This made his insertion much easier and relaxed the leprechaun enough to feel only pleasure from his actions.

Once he actually managed to get himself completely inside the girl, thanking every higher power he could think of that monster girls were sturdier than humans as he saw the bulge in Patricia's stomach as she moan from every slight movement he made. It was then that he noticed that they were floating about three feet off the ground. Apparently that was how leprechaun's reacted to pleasure but still Naruto was not going to let up on the girl until he finished.

Patricia meanwhile was lost in a world of pleasure, knowing exactly what the other's had said about Naruto being a sex god. Still as her last shred of mental fortitude started to dissipate with her approaching orgasm, she briefly noticed that the massive rod inside her was starting to twitch as Naruto began to thrust faster and harder into her.

Naruto groaned as he tried to hold back his release, an action which was much easier said than done with a loli. Yet as despite his efforts, Patricia's tightness plus the weightless feeling was getting the better of him. However after a particularly strong orgasm from the leprechaun, Naruto groaned as he came.

Immediately after he had finished, Naruto felt the familiar drowsiness that came with satisfying a holiday avatar, which resulted in him falling asleep on his back as the pair floated down to the ground.

It was only after the sun had set did the blonde wake up in the clearing surrounded by a large number of clovers with a note on his chest, sealed with a four leaf clover and a lipstick mark. Carefully removing the clover from the letter, Naruto began to read the letter of his newest holiday lover.

'Dear sexy, I hope you don't find my starting attitude to be too bad, Rebecca and Valentine do like to exaggerate more than others. I left you a nice surprise in the clover, a little gift to remember me by.

Sincerely, St. Patricia Patrick.'

Looking at the clover Naruto found that there was some kind of strange seal written on the leaves. Focusing some chakra into the seal, Naruto was shocked when he saw the 3-d image of Patricia laying with her back against her chest as she held his cock in her rear. He faintly heard the multitude of insults towards the leprechaun as he collected his shirt from the pile of firewood, deciding that it was a nice enough souvenir in addition to the clover.

**{Done and done, I don't care if it's short, I wrote this right after the chapter and put this note in right before I went to sleep. If you don't like it, bite me I'm going to bed.}**

**{P.S. I posted this note right after I woke up after I realized that I never posted the chapter. I only got like an hour of sleep though so I will be heading back to bed after I make sure it's up. You're welcome. Also, Enjoy Life Readers.}**


	4. A Rushed Rapril Fools Day Chapter

**{Fuck this holiday, also I have to say that I'm sorry for not putting up a normal chapter in-between theses last too. It's hard to get my muse off of my current story so I'm forcing myself to write this because you guys deserve this. Your good people … I hope.}**

**Warnings for this chapter include, Not Canon to rest of Story, completely made up female characters, completely made up Monster Girl, and not a single Naruto girl getting sexy time.**

**Sexual warnings for this chapter include, Reverse Rape, Bondage for a Male… and that's about it.**

Talking, "April Fools!"

Thinking,_ 'April Fools.'_

Jutsu, Fool Style: Prankster Jutsu

Monster Powered Talking** "April Fools?"**

Monster Powered Thinking_**'April Fools.'**_

Notes from the author, **{I really hate this holiday, I mean Monster Girls.}**

Naruto rolled onto his back as he realized that it was indeed April fool's day. Normally he would be out in the village with his mother and sister, pranking just about everyone that moved in their line of sight, but something was off about today. He felt like there was some kind of … threat waiting for him just outside the door to his room, and since Rose had gotten good enough at walking with her vines the Alraune was not here either. That meant that he was basically alone in the house, which was basically the entire inside of one of the trees in the forest of death.

"I should have thought this through just a bit more." The king of monsters said to himself when he heard the sound of footsteps racing towards his room, from the very top floor of the house. Hoping to block whatever was coming to get him from entering the room, Naruto began to move his furniture in front of the door before the feeling of hot air on the back of his neck made him realize that it was too late and it had already gotten in the room, or that the thing hunting him had entered through the ceiling.

Reacting to the breath like his ninja instinct demanded Naruto tried to lash out with a punch to the face only to be thrown forward onto his bed. He barely had time to roll over onto his back before he felt is pants be removed unnaturally quick before he felt his hands and legs become bound by some strange purple chains.

"**Shh, just let it happen."** The woman at his legs said before a blind fold was placed over his eyes, preventing him from getting a good look at her as he felt a pair of breasts around his cock. Drawing in a sharp breath of air at the feeling, Naruto couldn't help himself as the woman not only used her breasts but also began to suck on all that emerged from them. Despite the pleasure he felt at the actions the woman was doing to him, the blonde still began to use his chakra to try and break the chains holding him down.

Naruto was caught off guard when the chains suddenly snapped as the woman's breast began to heat up and vibrate, or that's what it seemed like as he came from the sudden increase in sensations. As he panted and began to reach for the blindfold, the woman suddenly speared herself on his length and chained his hands above his head while she forced her tongue into his mouth as she started to ride him as fast and as hard as she could.

"**This is … the best joke … I could ever play on them. Don't hate me … okay?"** The woman said between ragged breaths as she started to move erratically, signaling her approaching orgasm. However to Naruto's shock, the woman kissed him again, only this time she forced him to swallow a pill of some kind that all but destroyed his ability to hold back as he began to shoot his load deep into the woman, setting off the mystery woman's own climax.

Naruto lay still on the bed as he felt the woman get off him, feeling strangely violated at the fact that he was just dominated in sex before he felt his cock being forced into an even tighter passage, the woman above him giving a moan as she descended back onto him. **"I'm not done yet … lover boy. It's time for my … back door to get some … sweet loving."**

The blonde soon found his cock forced into the mystery woman's ass as he felt the drug the woman gave him take effect, and he barely managed to hold himself back from erupting again. He could practically feel the woman's giddiness at that fact as she lay back on him before slowly lifting her hips and lowering them. It was then that Naruto realized that he was not only being dominated, he was being raped. That realization was both mortifying and horrifying, mainly because monsters are usually the ones that do the raping not the other way around.

He could feel the woman's ragged breaths against his face as she turned to look at him while still keeping up her slow pace, obviously trying to force him to beg for more. Well this woman had no idea who Naruto the Monster King Uzumaki was if she thought that this would make him beg … and that line of thinking lasted right up until he was once again kissed and forced to swallow another of those pills. He grunted as he erupted once again while the woman's own release leaked down onto the bed bellow him.

He barely registered the woman getting off of him again as she walked across the room to check on something before coming back and mounting him again before she began to rock her hips back and forth.

"It's your lucky day lover, I have twelve hour o video left on my camera and three more bottles of that candy you love so much. Now let's keep going before your family gets back." Only Naruto's pride kept him from whimpering as the woman started to ride him once again, giving him a pill to make him cum every time she did.

***Twelve Hours Later***

Naruto lay in bed glaring holes in the ceiling as he watched the 'gift' the woman had left him play out in a big projection. The woman hadn't even removed her clothes all the way when she had raped him, letting her see that she wore a purple and yellow shirt and pants along with a hat that had four horns with bells on the ends. He also noticed that the woman seemed to be able to change her body shape at will as he noticed that she had not only made her breasts change size during her boob job, but also regularly made her waist smaller after she finished getting his length inside her. He also noticed that she had left a message the blind fold she had used on him.

'_You are now property of April the Fool, be back next year lover boy.'_ And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get rid of either 'gift', but at least he could turn the 'movie' off to turn it back into his usual ceiling. He cursed as he realized that the woman had basically told him she would be coming back, only next time he would be ready for her.

**{Done and done, be glad you got a chapter because I wrote this up in just under an hour for you guys to enjoy. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going back to work on the other chapters I had been working on before I realized what today is, including the next chapter for the normal story.}**


	5. A Sexy Easter Chapter

**{Oh fuck, I just realized that I missed writing the Easter Chapter! I'm so sorry; I got sick the day before and just forgot about it. I'm so sorry to all of you.} **

**Warnings for this chapter include:** **Not Canon to rest of Story, completely made up female characters, completely made up Monster Girl, and not a single Naruto girl getting sexy time.**

Talking, "Easter!"

Thinking,___'Easter.'_

Jutsu, Bunny Style: Rainbow Egg Jutsu

Monster Powered Talking** "Easter?"**

Monster Powered Thinking_**'Easter.'**_

Notes from the author,** {I'm late for Bunny Day … I mean Monster Girls.}**

Naruto groaned as he was once again stopped from finding the prize he wanted from the Leaf Village's Super Egg Hunt, or the competition to show how good you were at finding little colored eggs that were hidden all over the village. So far he had found one prize winning egg so far, a free meal at one of the Akimichi Barbeque places that the village had.

His eye twitched wildly when he saw a woman in a pure white, skin tight bunny outfit that only left her face free fly past him, only to deposit a few more eggs in several spots in the trees before looking toward him and waving a golden egg around. His eyes narrowed as the woman taunted him with the egg before bouncing off, followed soon by the blonde king of monsters as his competitive nature caught up to him which caused him to miss the fact that the woman's 'costume' had no way to remove it.

After half of the day had gone by, Naruto was starting to get angry, mainly because the woman had not only been running from him but had also began to tease him. Her favorite way of doing this was to suck on a carrot and moan as she ran, however she also began to lick the carrot all over in a way he usual only saw when one of the girls really wanted something from him.

The woman stopped suddenly as she shuddered after letting out a long moan, which gave Naruto the chance to tackle the woman from the branches and down towards the forest floor. As soon as they hit the ground the woman began to rub her body against him as her 'costume' ears began to twitch with every hit of her hips against his.

It was at that moment that Naruto realized just who he had chasing around the village as the girl moaned again, this time the blonde was able to feel the dampness of the rabbit girl's fur as she came from just the feeling of his clothed crotch.

Smirking down at the woman, Naruto took the time to physically remove his clothes as he kept the woman pinned beneath him. The woman opened to her mouth to try and say something but each time all that came out was a rabbit like whimper as the girl tried to force him to speed up in the removal of the blonde's clothes. Naruto only briefly considered if the spirit of Easter was a mute before he felt his pants becoming even damper as the rabbit woman came again.

It was at that point that Naruto felt as if he had done enough to torture the girl as he sealed away his pants, using his shirt to tie the woman's arms together as he began to run his hands through the woman's fur. He smirked again as the woman whimpered and moaned under him as he began to line himself up with her slit.

The woman froze as she let out a silent scream when the blonde forced his length into her willing sex with one thrust, her world exploding into white as the blonde grunted from the sudden increase in tightness.

After taking a few minutes to let the rabbit girl settle down, Naruto began to thrust himself at a slow pace, mainly because the woman tightened up every three minutes. Eventually though the blonde couldn't hold back any more and with one last thrust and a grunt Naruto came. However immediately after he finished Naruto found himself on his back as the bunny girl shoved her tongue down his throat, all the while rocking her hips around his length in an effort to keep the pleasure going.

It was at that moment that the bunny girl began to get a bit more zealous in her efforts to get more pleasure as she started to rub her breasts against Naruto's chest while using here still bounds hands to try and force the blonde's mouth against her own.

After a short time of the woman all but dominating the encounter Naruto finally managed to get the upper hand by forcing a finger from each hand into the woman's ass, catching her completely off guard and giving him the opportunity to sit up and wrap his arms around her and restart his thrusts.

It didn't take long for the sudden shift to overwhelm the girl after that, but to Naruto's surprise the rabbit was able to bounce back faster as well as she started to rock into his thrusts. However the girl was obviously reaching her last legs as her eyes began to droop despite her still rabid pace. It was actually very impressing that the girl was lasting so long when most other women would need a rest, or she was somehow doing it while she was unconscious.

After a few slaps to the ass and another attempt at kissing the woman, Naruto was able to find that was what she was doing and thus reluctantly pulled himself from her depths, he would hate to destroy the spirit of Easter's mind after all.

After a short trip home with the Easter bunny and a nice nap, Naruto awoke to find that the pattern for his usual holiday excursions was not broken. He had received a note and a gift, but he would have to get back to the note due to what the gift actually was. His gift was a small chocolate statue of the bunny had just finished sexing along with a short list of instructions. Step one, lick, step two, think sexy thoughts, step three, remember a sexy bunny, step four, enjoy.

After hiding the statue in a safe spot for later viewing as he did with all the gifts, except for one due to bad memories, Naruto decided to read the note.

'_Thanks for the fun, and I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I had heard too many good things about you. Anyway I hope you enjoy my gift and look forward to see me again next years._

_Signed Lola aka the Easter Bunny._

_P.S. I hope you use my gift regularly, I had to call in a bunch of favors to get it just right.'_

Naruto grinned as he eyed the chocolate statue in his hand before deciding to give it a short test, ignoring the feeling of dread as he did so. It wasn't like he was under constant watch by the holiday spirits, was it?

**{Done and done, I am so sorry for the lateness but as explained above I was sick during Easter so I spent most of the day asleep. Anyway I have come to a startling conclusion; the Holiday chapters are almost always going to be short. The only reason the earlier ones were longer was because I was able to use more girls, come to think of it that might be why my first chapter in heaven was so short too. Anyway that's it, enjoy this late Easter chapter while I go beat my head against the wall for missing a holiday, you guys don't deserve that. Enjoy Life Readers.}**


End file.
